


Ricekitten

by TheWritingDerp



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, I got bored, Possible Fluff, rinpana, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingDerp/pseuds/TheWritingDerp
Summary: Hanayo and Rin hang out at a park. Y'know, normal childhood "friend" stuff...They're *totally* not dating or anything--





	Ricekitten

**Author's Note:**

> Possible Fluff is added as a tag because...why not?  
> Hanayo is Rice  
> Rin is Kitten  
> Hanayo + Rin= RinPana  
> Rice+Kitten=RiceKitten  
> Coincidence? I think not.

 

 Rin sighed loudly as she waited for her new girlfriend, Hanayo, to exit the School. 

 _What's taking her so long? She knows I have something Important to say...I know I should be patient since we've only just started dating but still!_   she impatiently thought before blinking a few times. The sky was tinted a faint orange. A smile soon crept on her face when she saw Hanayo exiting the building. Rin dashed over with a big grin. "Kayo-chin! Come on let's walk to the park!" she enthusiastically said. Hanayo smiled. "I don't see why not." she answered. Rin almost jumped in joy but had enough self-control not to. "Let's hurry so we don't miss the sunset!" she blurted out before taking Hanayo's wrist in her hand and leading the way to a nearby park. 

* * *

 

 When they arrived, the two sat down beside each other on a bench. "What's the important thing you had to tell me?" Hanayo asked Rin out of the blue. Rin swallowed nervously before clearing her throat. "W-well...I was thinking..." Rin began nervously. "If you would like to marry me in the near future?" She glanced over at her girlfriend, who now had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Of course. B-but how soon are we talking about?"  Rin hummed thoughtfully about the question. "In a month." She decleared, resting her head on Hanayo's shoulder. She soon felt her eyes droop with sleep and yawn loudly. "I'm gonna take a nap," she said, another yawn escaping her. "Can't you wait until we get home, kitten?" Hanayo asked, using Rin's pet name. "No. This nap has to be taken _now_." Rin answered, stubbornly. "Wake me up when it's time to go," the orange-haired girl closed her eyes in content, her body relaxing. Soon, her breathing was soft. Hanayo smiled softly before tilting her head to give Rin a soft kiss on the forehead. "Good night, Rin." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this short lil' fic. Even though I'm not a big fan of RinPana, I liked this fic...I wonder if it's because I wrote it...STOP CONFUSING ME, BRAIN! >w<'  
> On another note...I got bored


End file.
